


Have Your (Cup)Cake and Eat It Too

by presentpathos



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentpathos/pseuds/presentpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Caroline paint their new store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your (Cup)Cake and Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huxley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxley/gifts).



> Thanks to frek for the beta!

“I'm just saying. If we're going to keep doing this, you're going to have to landscape down there.”

“Max!” Caroline frantically swung her head from side to side to see if anyone had heard. In their empty storefront. The windows of which were covered in paper.

“What? I almost choked on a hair last week. You're like a man.” She dipped her paint brush in the can before continuing. “I thought you rich girls all waxed the floors.”

“In case you haven't noticed Max, I'm not exactly rich again yet.”

It was a conversation they had a lot. Max only liked bringing it up because Caroline got all snooty about how poor she was and how long she had been that poor. It wasn't that long though, not compared to Max. So maybe she begrudged Caroline a little still. Whatever.

"Well anyway, run a razor down there once in a while Sasquatch. I'll get a rash." Max continued to edge the walls while Caroline got the paint roller out. She didn't understand how that worked. Caroline was like, half a foot taller than her, she should be on the ladder, not her.

"Why aren't you the one on the ladder? You're way taller than I am. I could be rollering."

"Max, you can't roller because you have stubby little arms that can barely reach the counter top without standing on a phone book."

"Ugh. Sure they are Spinderella. Also, who picked this color? Why are we painting this turquoise? Is this going to be a New Mexican cupcake store? Are we only going to sell cupcakes made with masa harina that taste like chili powder?"

"I picked this color. This is a good color. I researched this color. You know what this color makes people think of? The Tiffany's box. And you know what the Tiffany's box makes people think of? Things that are awesome. So we're painting it this color and you're going to like it."

Max decided she would stop painting altogether, just to see what happened. Sometimes when Caroline got mad she got horny, and she was kind of hoping this would be one of those times. The batteries on her best vibrator had run out three weeks ago and they didn't have enough cash to replace them.

So she sat down beside Caroline and started doodling on the unpainted wall. Caroline glared at her but kept working. Then Max felt paint hit her in the face. "Hey! You just got paint in my face!"

Caroline looked down at her and smirked. Then Max felt paint smack her in the face again.

She was flicking the roller on purpose now. _Flick._ “Will you _stop_ that?” Flick!

Max glared at her and flicked back, spattering her cheek with blue. Caroline shook her head angrily and reached out with her roller, rolling it in a straight, steady stroke down the front of Max's face. Max made a swift, furious swipe across hers and she tackled Max, knocking her into the section of wall Max had managed to paint. They slipped and slid against the wall and Max tripped over her pan, sending blue flying. They rolled and tumbled on the canvas like pigs in the mud, Caroline still trying to wield her roller. Max climbed over her and grabbed for the open paint can.

“Don't you dare!” Caroline ordered, barely managing to close her mouth before the nearly full gallon of paint slapped her head-on. She stood astonished, arms spread at her sides in sticky disbelief, entirely turquoise and devastatingly beautiful. Max kissed her before Caroline could hurt her.

“Go away!” Caroline protested, trying to fight with Max, but she was laughing and pissed off all at once, and they hit the floor once more. Max rolled on top of her, pinning her arms down with one hand as Caroline continued to laugh furiously.

“You're a mess,” Max said, pulling the straps of Caroline's overalls down with her other hand. Paint had dripped down her face and into her once-white ribbed tank. Max lowered it, tucking it in below her blue smeared breasts. “And you're a slut,” She teased. “Traipsing around without a bra.”

“Shut up,” Caroline said, halfheartedly, trying to wipe the paint from her eyes as Max freed her arms.

Max pressed her hands into the paint on Caroline's tits and cupped them, watching the blue squish up between her fingers.

“Don't,” Caroline said softly, petulantly, and poked Max in the breastbone, one dark-satin eye peeking at her from a sea of turquoise “You're a jerk.”

“I am a jerk,” Max agreed, peeling off her own ruined shirt and unhooking her bra to let their breasts touch. The paint felt like cool velvet.

“And you complain too much.” Caroline pouted, arching up slightly.

“I'll stop.” Max said, slipping one hand into Caroline's overalls.

“And don't get paint in my pussy,” Caroline murmured, pulling the overalls down.

Max unbuttoned her own shorts and kicked them off, peeling out of her underwear. Caroline bared herself conveniently, with the overalls shoved down just far enough so that Max could straddle her, skin to skin.

“You're a slut,” Max whispered into Caroline's ear as she pressed herself against her, paint sliding between them. “Can't even bother to take off your clothes.”

“And you're wearing socks, in Brooklyn, in July,” Caroline murmured, hips undulating beneath Max. “You're just a freak.”

Max rocked against Caroline's slippery pussy, clutching her breast and pinching the nipple, which kept sliding away from her in the paint as Caroline met Max's motion. Caroline slipped her hands behind Max's ass and poked one relatively paint-free finger into her cunt and one into her own as she began to thrust harder, making the little sound in her throat, like a pigeon cooing, that drove Max wild.

Max braced her hands in Caroline's paint-slicked curls and drove her cunt back against Caroline's finger, the apexes of their mons still pumping together. Caroline went motionless for a moment, the sign of her impending burst, and then began to pant. Her shallow, breathless noises and her finger in Max's pussy pushed Max towards her own climax. Caroline's high, delighted squeal put Max over the edge and she wrapped herself around Caroline and came, waves of desire and release rolling through her cunt as she felt Caroline's paint-smeared lips throbbing against her own.

After a second she rolled off Caroline, but kept one arm wrapped beneath her shoulder blades. They lay on the floor panting for a while until Max had to speak.

“Caroline,” Max propped herself up on one elbow, “I've changed my mind. I think we should paint the store purple.”

This was what it was all about, Max decided. Whether the cupcake business succeeded or failed, whether they ended up rich or poor, none of that mattered to her anymore. This was what she wanted. Max and Caroline, having fun on a Saturday afternoon, and maybe getting nasty while covered in paint.

She was definitely telling Oleg on Monday.


End file.
